


Green Beer

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick takes Tim out for fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Beer

Tim stared at the tall mug of green beer, unable to believe Dick had drug him out to a bar, for one of the rowdiest holidays in any town that had a high Irish population.

"We should be…"

"Not tonight. Called in favors." Dick grinned. "Drink up; it's tradition."

"I turned twenty one last summer."

"And this is the first time you and I have had a chance to celebrate it! Now drink!" Dick picked up his own mug, watching Tim. With a heavy sigh, the younger hero picked up his mug and started drinking, grimacing at the taste. If it made Dick happy, Tim would do it.


End file.
